Alternate Universe
by claire3407
Summary: Everyone starts to think while out in the thunderplains. Auron starts to miss someone from the past...please R&R!4th chapter: sorry it's so short, i had lost interest in my story here, but still had this so here it is! more will be coming later!
1. The Inn

Alternate Universe.  
  
It was the day at Guado, when Seymore asks Yuna to marry him.  
  
As they go to visit the farplane. 'Dooby dooby dooo.' Tidus thought as he walked up the path to the Farplane entrance, watching the rest of the party walk to the entrance also. He wondered what happened in the farplane, was he going to see his father? Because he sure didn't want to do that. While having second thoughts about going in, Rikku ran up behind him. "Hello!" Rikku said all perky-like. "Hey." He answered, he couldn't help but laugh looking over at her staring up at him like a freaky little animal. "What?!" She asked, smiling at him. "Well, I was just thinking that you look like a freaky little animal, that's all." "HEY! That was not nice!" She then huffed and walked away in a snit.  
  
As they approached the entrance, Auron thought about back when he, Braska , and Jecht were on their journey to defeat sin. He wondered if Sin was really jecht, or was he just imagining that he was. If he went in there, he knew that if he did see jecht he would be lost, and wouldn't know what to think anymore. He was always so sure he was right about everything. He, of course, would never say it out loud, but he was unsure more than he was sure. "Hey!" Tidus shouted jogging up to him, "Aren't you going in?" "No." "Why? Scared?" he questioned. "I have my reasons." Auron replied, then sat on the stairs, and started thingking about what his real reason was for not going. It wasn't Jecht, that was just the excuse he gave himself. He knew the real reason he wouldn't go in.  
  
Later.After Seymore asked Yuna to marry him, they made their way across they thunder plains, but only half-way, Rikku wanted to stop. They all walked into the Store/Inn, Yuna went to her room, to think for a little while. As she lay on her bed she started to think about Seymore's proposal, of course she would say yes, but she liked Tidus so much, Seymore wasn't bad though, she liked both of them. Seymore was more her type, but Tidus was so.so.different. A knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Yuna said nonchalantly. "Hey!" Tidus said as he walked in. "Hello!" Yuna said, sitting up, happy to see Tidus. "So." He started, "Seymore? Are you going to say yes?" For the first time, Tidus seemed serious, instead of goofy, happy-go-lucky Tidus. "Of course, I've admired him almost all of my life! This is an opportunity of a life time!" "Oh, well, yeah, Of course!" Tidus said, trying to sound happy. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, see ya tomorrow!" He said standing up, and smiling at her, then walking out the door, then closing it.  
  
Tidus walked back to the lobby and saw Rikku, sitting on the floor. He figured he should apologize for what he said in Guado. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Tidus said, looking down at her sitting on the floor. It's no big deal!" She said jumping up, "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Then she ran down the hall to her room. Tidus felt unsatisfied with her response to his apology, Then he walked down the hall to her room, and opened the door, without thinking that she was going to bed! She may be sleeping or. "TIDUS!" Rikku screeched as she grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered up with it, she was only in her underwear, seeing as she was going to bed, not thinking she would have any visitors. "Uhhhh."Was all Tidus could spit out. He suddenly realized that Rikku was.attractive, he'd never seen that in her before, now, Yuna was out of the picture, all he could do was replay what he just saw over and over again in his head. "Hello? Why are you still here?!" Rikku yelled again, obviously upset with him. "I'm.sor.rory."Tidus finally spit out, though he didn't say it exactly. "It's.no big deal." She said, sitting on the bed, still holding the blanket over her. "What did you want anyway?" she said returning to normal Rikku status. "I wanted to really say sorry, instead of my crappy apology I gave you earlier I guess I really need to apologize for this." He said, looking around for something else to talk about. "It's really no big deal, It's like seeing me a bathing suit, no big thing." She said smiling looking up at him. "Oh, Okay!" "Want to sit down?" Rikku asked putting her hand on the bed next to her. "Uh, sure." Tidus said, he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Tidus, I was meaning to tell you something." Rikku said, looking down at her lap, then ringing her hands. "Yes." Tidus said looking at her more intensly than before. "Well, I.um.am.nevermind." 'Whoa!' Tidus thought to himself, 'I definitely need to know what she was going to say!!!' "Please tell me, I want to know now!" He said playfully, but really meaning it. "I.amreallyattractedtoyou." She said, all as one word. "Huh?" He asked confused. "You heard me!" she said, looking distressed. "No, I really didn't." "I am really.really.att.att.attractedtoyou! she burst out all at once. "Really!" Tidus exclaimed, thinking that he sounded a little bit to excited about it. "I mean, yeah." Rikku then looked over at him, and he, not knowing what to do started getting really nervous. Rikku leaned over closer to him, obviously waiting for him to come closer. Then, he realized what he was supposed to do, and leaned in and kissed Rikku. 


	2. That Same Evening...

The same evening. Lulu made her way down the hall to her room, she couldn't find the one she was looking for, and started back to the lobby, As she turned the corner, she ran right into Wakka, who was also coming around the corner. "Oh, sorry." Lulu said, sounding a little surprised to see him. "It's okay, no problem." He said in his strange accent smiling. "he's always smiling' Lulu thought to herself. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! ya!" he started walking past her, then turned and said, "Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you, you and Auron have to share the room at the end, it has two beds, and you weren't there, so, you got stuck with him. Ya?" Wonderful." Lulu said, not sounding pleased. "Oh well, it's just sleeping, ya? Goodnight Lulu." Then he turned and continued walking to his room. She then looked down the hall, in the direction Wakka took, to the end of the hall, where her room was. 'It figures I would have to share a room with someone.' She thought to herself while walking towards the room. 'Why can't I have Yuna share a room with me, that would be much more comfortable.' She finished her thought and walked in, Auron obviously hadn't gone to bed yet, since he wasn't in the room, so she would have time to brush her hair, and go to sleep before he came. Kimarhi Lay on his bed, in the dark, dreaming about his home. When he used to live among other ronso, when he wasn't an outcast. When he had a life without humans, now, all he had was humans, though he really only liked Yuna and Lulu, he could stand the others, except for Tidus, he drove him crazy. 'Loud, and obnoxious.' He thought to himself, then silently laughed at himself for even taking the time to think of Tidus, instead of just going to sleep. He wondered what his sisters were doing now, sometimes he even wondered if they were still alive, it had been twenty years since he had seen them last. He had worried that the plague that wept across his village eighteen years ago had killed them, and he still didn't know, but he knew they were alright, somewhere inside of him told him that they were okay, and that was the only thing that made him rest easy at night. Yuna sat in front of the mirror, looking at herself, she had been for the last few hours. She didn't know why, but she doubted that Tidus really didn't care what she did, or even agreed in the smallest bit, but she would listen to him. If he said he didn't mind, she would listen. No point in arguing over something that the argument would never end. Though, she knew she could get him to say what he really felt, one way or another, she had too, if she didn't, then she may spend the rest of her life with Seymore, never knowing what lay in the path she could have taken with Tidus. She knew she didn't really have a choice though, it wasn't up to her who chose to love her, or who chose not to. She was tired, it was time to rest. Yuna stood and walked over to light switch, turned out the lights, and went to bed. 


	3. Night&Morning

Night  
  
Auron finished watching as the thunder struck the barren land, which surrounded him. He had decided he should get some rest, it was the only thing that could stop him from thinking of the past. As he walked down the hall, he first came to Yuna's room, all was quiet inside, luckily. He hoped that the rest of her pilgrimage would go smoothly, but was sure there was no way of that really happening. He walked father, then thought about how inconsiderate he was of Rikku earlier, he wasn't one to apologize for things he said, but she had given up a lot becoming Yuna's guardian, and deserved something. Even he was afraid sometimes. He walked over to the door, right before he knocked he heard muffled talking inside. He then decided not to bother her now, it seemed as though she had a visitor, maybe he would talk to her later. He found his room at the end of the hall, and opened the door, inside were two beds, separated by a small nightstand, in the bed farthest from him slept Lulu, who, by now may have been asleep for several hours. He walked over to the bed closest, took off his jacket, and lay down. He tried to sleep, but there was one thing that had bothered him more than it used to. He thought about the past more now, after being to farplane. He wished he had gone in, he wished he could've have just looked to see if she were dead, but no, he decided to wait outside. "No way!" Rikku screeched as she started to laugh. Tidus was telling her about the weird stuff he would do as a kid. "I never once met my mother." Rikku had said, since they were on the topic of doing things to their mothers. "Oh." Tidus said, falling from his happiness. "It's not really anything, I never knew her, so it never hurt me to lose her." Rikku again turned to look at her lap. "It seems I continue to lose anyone who means anything to me." Tidus didn't know what to say, he knew he had to think of something fast, but.then it dawned on him, he didn't have to make anything up, just tell the truth. "Rikku?" "Yes?" She said looking over at him with tears in her eyes. "You won't lose everyone, because I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave, I promise." He took her hand in his, and just looked at her with his soft eyes, then took her into a hug. He wanted her to feel happy and safe, he was just the one to make her feel that way.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Lulu was the first to wake, she tried very hard no to make any noise, she didn't know if Sir Auron was a light sleeper, or if he slept like the dead, but, just to be safe, she would continue with caution. She made it to the door , but right when she opened it, Wakka came bursting out of his room, slamming the door behind him, she then slammed hers, in an attempt to keep things quiet. "Morning Lu!" Wakka said, sounding quite cheerful. "Good morning, Wakka," Lulu said in her usual tone. "I'm going to get breakfast, ya know? Wanna come?" He looked like a child asking if he could get his favorite toy. She had to say yes. "Alright." She said starting down the hall.  
  
Everyone was in the side room, at one of the five tables, waiting for Wakka, Lulu, and Auron. They all assumed that Auron would have come in with them, but no one had seen him since last night. "Have either of you seen Auron?" Rikku inquired. "I just saw him, as far as I know he's still asleep." Lulu said, sitting down. Wakka sat down next to her, picking up a menu. "I'm going to go see if he is okay." Yuna stated, standing up, she put the napkin that was on her lap back on the table and exited the dining room. "Why wouldn't he be okay?" Tidus asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands on the back of his head. "He seemed upset while we were in Guado, so, as usual, Yuna becomes worried that something is wrong." Lulu said rolling her eyes. Yuna was her best friend, but occasionally, she found her to be sickeningly sweet, like now. "She is the one who will take care of you if you ever were in any kind of distress." Lulu said, looking at Tidus, but not directing it towards him. "Yeah, you can count on her." Tidus said looking somewhat distant all of a sudden. Was his decision the right one? Was Rikku all that dependable, he would have to wait and see, as far as he knew she seemed like she was. 


	4. Short...I know

Past Memories  
  
Auron lay on the bed, thinking, once again, about the past. About that woman. Her name, never forgotten, her face, always a vivid memory, but her, she was gone, forever. At least as far as he knew, he scolded himself over and over for not going into the farplane, maybe, then, he would have some closure, but instead he feared the thought of seeing her there, when he thought of her, if she came. If she really was lost to the mists of time, never to be called on again. "I do miss you." He said to himself, "Even if you don't miss me." *Knock Knock* Auron jumped a little, surprised by the knock. "Come in." He said, sitting up on the bed. Yuna entered, looking happy, as usual. "Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you were coming to eat." She stood for a moment, still standing in the door way, holding on to the door." 


End file.
